degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 14- Battlefield
Main Plot: Skye/Adrina/Jill (The firsy scene takes place after school. "Shut up and Drive" by Rihanna plays) Skye: I cannot believe Jet got Chloe pregnant and he wants to be involved. Adrina: Whoa, why the negativity? Skye: It's not, guys like him would go "Bitch, I'm outta her take care of that baby yourself." Adrina: Yeah he did cheat on Arden, but he's good to Chloe. Skye: They're dating too? Adrina: I dunno, she didn't tell me. Skye: And Jet's barely told me things like that. Adrina: Well that's him. Skye: Come over today! Adrina: Really? Skye: Yeah! Adrina: Hell yeah! I'll be over. Opening Sub Plot: Chloe/Jet/Joy (The next morning at Jet's) Chloe: Morning. Ms Andrews: Morning Chloe. Chloe: Thanks for taking me in. Ms Andrews: Truth be told Chloe, when I was 16 I got pregnant with Jet. And everyone at school would call me names, my parents were furious and my boyfriend just up and ditched me. Chloe: Sounds like you had it really hard. Ms Andrews: Trust me. Jet: Hey mom. Chloe. We better get to school. Ms Andrews: Have a good day. Jet: We'll make sure of it. Chloe: Oh come on Jet. Third Plot: Katrina/Sheridan (At school) Sheridan: Seth can I talk to you? Seth: Sure. Sheridan: There's something with Katrina. Seth: What do you mean? Sheridan: Does she like me? Seth: What?! Sheridan: I mean now she's leaving whenever I come over. Seth: Oh well, interesting. Sheridan: Yeah. Seth: If she does, you're lucky. She and Karissa are hot. Although different cause Katrina likes to have fun and Karissa sometimes can be a stick in the mud and uptight. Sheridan: After rehab not so much. Main Plot: Skye/Adrina/Jill Skye: Hey Catherine nice outfit if it's so cute it's blinding me! Adrina: And making me nauseous! (Skye and Adrina laugh) Skye: You're so funny! And like some type of zesty sauce to a soy burger. Adrina: Vegetarian? Skye: Yeah. Adrina: Cool. Skye: And speaking of zest here comes your other bestie Jill. Jill: Oh hey Adrina. Adrina: She's right there at least say hi. Jill: Hi ..... Skye. Adrina: So? Jill: Are we still doing movie night? Adrina: Can Skye come over? Jill: I guess so. Adrina: Yay! Main Plot: Chloe/Jet/Joy (The next day) Joy: This is completely unfair! Myles: What? Joy: People would rather talk about that Chloe girl Chloe, I had a reputation. Myles: Calme down Joy. Joy? (Joy walks up to Chloe) '' Joy: You have some nerve. Chloe: What? Joy: I had a rep around here but you just ''had ''to get knocked up by Jet. Chloe: Oh shut up redhead. You think I asked for a rep, you're sick? Joy: At least I'm not pregnant. Chloe: Just leave me alone. Joy: No! Chloe: I said leave me alone, whatever crap you're about to say, I didn't ask to get pregnant or to be the school slut. Joy: Do you kiss you're baby with that mouth tubbers? Third Plot: Katrina/Sheridan Katrina: Just don't tell Sheridan. Seth: Got it. He's been suspicious lately. Katrina: How so? Seth: He thinks you like him. Katrina: What? Sheridan: Hey. ''(Katrina walks away) Sheridan: See?! She just fucking walked away. Seth: Or she had someplace to go like the ladies room. Sheridan: Oh no way! (Walks up to Katrina and closes her locker) Sheridan: I command you to answer me! Katrina: Here's one. Go away! Main Plot: Skye/Adrina/Jill (At Jill/Adrina's) Skye: You ever seem to think this is kinda you know..... Adrina: Yeah. Jill: You gotta be kiddin' me. Skye: Excuse me if I don't like this movie. Adrina: Skye, Jill settle down. Jill: Sorry if it ain't some movie involving vegetarian hippies like you. Skye: Sorry Jill from the hill! Jill: Excuse me? Skye: I'm outta here. Sorry Adrina but she's not being very nice. Adrina: You should leave. (Skye leaves) Adrina: Rude much? Jill: So was she! Adrina: I hate you. Sub Plot: Chloe/Jet/Joy (The next day) Jet: Joy. Joy: Why-- Jet: It was a mistake. Joy: But I have a rep to protect. Jet: As a slut? Wow Joy: I'm not a slut. Jet: Thenwhy do you put up sexy phootos around here? Joy: So guys like it. Jet: Joy, You're cute and lucky any guy would want you. Ok. Joy: Ok. (Jet walks over to Chloe) Jet: And we are official. (Jet kisses Chloe) Third Plot: Karissa/Sheridan (At Sheridan's) Sheridan: Why are all the lights out? (Sheridan turns the lights on) Karissa, Katrina, Seth, Myles, Katie, Carlton and Bridget: SURPRISE! Sheridan: Oh damn! Seth you knew?! Seth: Yeah, but thank a blonde someone. Katrina: Hey. Sheridan: I thought you had some type of crush on me or something. Katrina: Nope. Sheridan: Still thanks. Katrina: But I say it's you liking me. Sheridan: Oh no way! Main Plot: Skye/Adrina/Joy (At Skye's) Skye: Oh hey. And it's you too. Jill: I'm so sorry. Skye: Me too. I want us to be friends. Adrina: Yay. Skye: All of us. Jill: I can do with that. Adrina: Mall? Jill: Sure. Skye: Sure! Category:Blog posts